A Different Kind of Fairy Tail
by Al Skyll
Summary: Megara Megaan was never what you'd call normal. Having been raised by the greatest lunar wizard in Fiore, there was a certain expectation of her. Unfortunately, Malachi Megaan has been dead for seven years, and Megara's stepfather is anti-magic; anti-wizard. But she always was a stubborn girl, and she believes it's time to go back to her roots. -
1. Chapter 1: Lavender Moon

Megara awoke to a rooster crowing. It was barely light out. She sat up. The first thing she saw was her reflection in the mirror. Her bright blue hair was stringy and choppy, and her matching eyes looked dim. There was dirt streaked across her face, and she had to wonder when she'd last taken a shower.

"Megara!" Rayna yelled up the stairs. "Micah! Hurry up!"

Megara turned to look at her older brother. He was out cold. She kicked him in the side. "Wake up, Micah, we have work to do."

"I'll get up when I get up." He grumbled and rolled over.

Megara sighed and stood up. Had she even gotten changed before she passed out last night? Obviously not. She was still wearing the pink dress she had been the day before. She quickly stripped down and changed to a faded violet one.

She ran downstairs and grabbed her apron off a hook on the wall. "Good morning, Okaa-chan," she greeted her mother.

"Good morning, Megara." Her mother handed her a bowl. "Breakfast is on the stove."

"Thank you." Megara dashed into the kitchen. Breakfast was oatmeal. She served herself and then sat at the table to eat.

Rayna came in. She looked tired. Megara sat up. "Biaku is..."

"At Kirito's. Assisting."

"More like complaining about wizards..." Megara muttered under her breath.

"If you think I can't hear you, you're dead wrong. Also, just because you don't agree with him doesn't give you the right to disrespect him. By all accounts, he _is_ still your father, even though it's not by blood."

"Yes, Okaa-chan." Megara returned to eating.

"Although, you are accurate in your statement." Rayna muttered.

They both laughed until the door slammed open. "Good morning, Biaku-sama!" Megara tried her best to sound respectful.

"Good morning, Biaku." Rayna greeted him with peck on the cheek. Megara wanted to gag.

"Megara, where is your brother?" Biaku sat across from her at the table.

"Asleep. He said he'll get up when he gets up."

"Smart alack." He grumbled before rising again. "You can start by weeding the farthest field, Megara. I'll send your brother out shortly."

"Hai, Biaku-sama." Megara put her bowl away. She was about to run outside when Biaku's voice called again.

"Put shoes on, Megara."

"H-hai!" Megara replied. She slipped a pair of sandals onto her bare feet before running outside. Kirito Traiga, a dairy farmer from up the road, was just outside the door.

"Good morning, Megara-chan." He smiled.

"Good morning, Kirito-san." Megara smiled back. "How's the farm?"

He frowned. "That pesky monster's back again. This time it got half my cows."

"Ah. Well, I'm sure that wizard will be here soon."

"I hope so. I can't lose any more cows or I won't be able to keep my business going." He sighed. "Well, you have things to do besides listen to an old man complain."

"See you later, Kirito-san." Megara waved as she ran toward the fields.

She stopped when she found loose soil to tear off her sandals and feel the dirt between her toes. She grabbed a shovel and dug the deepest hole she could before throwing her shoes in and burying them beneath two feet of dirt. Then she continued running across the fields.


	2. Chapter 2: Stranger

Megara picked up a shovel that was leaned against the fence before reaching the farthest field. She paused before stabbing the shovel into the dirt and kneeling next to it. "Moon Blade," she whispered as a magic circle appeared on the back of her right hand. It quickly vanished and was replaced by a silvery-blue blade attached firmly to her forearm and wrist.

She smiled and the blade shattered and faded away. "Still got it." She rose and grabbed the shovel again to continue her work.

As she dug up the weeds growing among the crops, all she could remember was a voice that used to echo across the valley city of Lavender. "Years ago, when I was younger, I kinda liked a girl I knew..." Megara sang softly. She cut it off when she heard footsteps approaching.

She rose to see who was coming up the road. A man, thoroughly covered. She couldn't even see his eyes. But the staffs strapped to his back, the way he carried himself, there was no doubt in her mind. He was a wizard.

She ran to fence as he passed by. Now she saw it. He was Mystogan, an S-class wizard from the Fairy Tail guild. She'd seen him in a copy of Sorcerer Weekly she'd snuck into the house. So he was the wizard that had come to solve Kirito's monster problem.

After a month of waiting.

Megara stood on the fence to see if anyone was coming from the house yet. No Micah, no Biaku, and no Riana. She jumped off the fence with a grin and chased after the wizard. This was her chance to see a Fairy Tail wizard in action.

He stopped at Kirito's farm. Kirito had returned from Megara's house, and was working on repairing his barn. Again.

He stopped when he saw the wizard. Megara hid under a bush to watch.

"Are you the wizard I hired?"

"I am. I assume you are Kirito Taiga?"

"Yes." Kirito leapt from his ladder and landed gracefully, a tribute to his years as a soldier. "That monster lives in the forest. It keeps coming out and eating my cows and destroying my barn. I only have a third of my original herd."

"Do you know where in the forest it lives?"

"I assure you, it ain't hard to find. My sons and I went after it the first time. If you come within a mile of its territory it'll attack you."

"I see." The wizard turned toward the forest. Megara could remember fond times of playing in those woods. They were full of nooks and crannies, and she and Micah had become quite good at hiding.

She shot after the wizard, but could hear Kirito's response as he realized she was going to the woods as well.

"Megara!" He cried. "Megara Megaan!"

She ignored Kirito's cries and followed Mystogan into the woods. Yes, some of the trees were taller than last time, and her favorite "Ojii-chan" tree had fallen, but it was the same woods she knew and remembered. And if she did it right...

The wizard would never knew she'd followed him.


	3. Chapter 3: Magic

Megara paused as the mage peered around. A normal person would be terrified right now. There was giant monster hidden somewhere in these woods, ready to attack at any moment, who wouldn't be?

Mystogan certainly wasn't. Megara wasn't surprised. Any wizard with any monster experience could handle this thing. And Mystogan was S-class.

Megara also wasn't scared. After all, she could distinctly remember fighting a vulcan alongside her father at age five. This couldn't be much harder, plus there was Mystogan, and if all went as planned, she wouldn't even have to make her presence known.

There was the sudden snapping of trees like twigs. Megara stood to see what was coming. There it was. The monster.

Mystogan jumped into the air as it barreled toward him. It was a very graceful jump, but even more impressive was the spell he cast as he flew through the air.

"Five layered magic circle, Sacred Song!"

Megara had to run away from the blast. _So much for out of range,_ she thought with a smile. This was definitely a wizard from Fairy Tail.

She shot up a tree to continue watching the battle, but when she got there, the monster was gone. She looked around frantically as she realized what Kirito had really been saying about the monster. It would attack anyone who invaded its territory, and although Megara had assumed it would go after the wizard attacking it first, it could also attack the weaker one first.

The latter was correct. Megara screamed as it shot out of the ground and attacked her from below.

The scream caught Mystogan's attention. He whipped around to see a girl had been grabbed by the monster.

Megara gasped as it crushed her in its clawed fist. As she struggled, she caught sight of a purple flash. _A magic circle._

Several streams of purple shot out of the ground and stabbed into the monster, narrowly missing her. It shrieked and dropped Megara.

She quickly turned and ran back to a hiding spot. Mystogan launched in at it, intending to land the finishing blow, but instead was flung down.

The beast lifted one clawed hand into the air, preparing to rain an attack down on its prey.

The next thing Megara saw was a bright violet magic circle, although only for a second as it was replaced by a broad, white shield that almost resembled a full moon. Instead of crashing down upon Mystogan and Megara, the claw only struck the shield above them, cracking it, but going no farther.

Megara gritted her teeth. The crack in the shield closed around the monsters claws. "Finish it!"

"Five layered magic circle, Sacred Song!"

The monster fell. The shield shattered. Mystogan turned to look at Megara. She smiled weakly.

"Thank you. But you should go home now." Mystogan looked at her, but she couldn't see if he was angry or impressed.

Megara nodded and stood up. It had been so long since she had performed the Full Moon spell she was amazed she had been able to hold it as well as she had. But all the same, she had just helped a Fairy Tail wizard defeat a monster.

And that gave her an idea.


End file.
